The invention relates to a method for disinfecting packaging formed at least in part as packaging sleeves closed all the way around, in which method a disinfectant is applied to the packaging.
The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for disinfecting packaging formed at least in part as packaging sleeves closed all the way around, which apparatus has a supply device for a disinfectant to be applied to the packaging sleeves.
Such methods and apparatuses are used for disinfecting and more particularly for sterilizing packaging as well. Packaging produced from laminate-type materials with a region already closed at one side and an open region opposing it is often supplied to an appropriate disinfection and subsequently to a filling. The basic principle of the disinfection thus is similar to a disinfection of bottle-shaped containers, except for the fact that the disinfectant is introduced into the cavity of the packaging not via a still open aperture region but via a region still open on one side.
An effective disinfection generally requires the insertion of a tube-like supply device into the cavity of the packaging or the blowing of the disinfectant into the cavity in order to ensure an even and intensive contact of all inner wall regions with the disinfectant. Thus either incremental operation with an insertion and retraction of the supply members or the use of supply members moving in the transport direction is necessary in continuous operation.